Legends Upon Legends
by Zelink99
Summary: Fallon was your ordinary 16 year old. That is until she learned her fate to aide the Hero of Twilight... And The Hero of Time... (I promise you the story is better than the description!)
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

My heart stops when his blood red eyes meet mine, a moment when time itself seems to stand still. I stare at the man, transfixed, unable to think. Obeying the first thought in my head without a second thought, instinct kicking in. run. I swivel on the balls of my feet swiftly darting amongst the shadows of the trees.

I was breathing at an irregular pace at this point, but I ignore the fatigue trying to take over my body. I pick up speed, adrenaline flowing through my veins, urging me on. Faster. The night air was glacial against my flushed cheeks. Red, because of the blood, which tinted them so. The air was getting more and more difficult to breathe at this point in time.

I quickly glance over my shoulder, and see _him_ behind me. His darting shadows and blood lust tainted eyes growing closer and closer to where I am, as he gains on me. I turn away, my heart racing a mile a minute, and my now wet cheeks slowly dripping with tears. I try to ignore the burning in my legs, pleading me to rest them. I felt as though the trees were reaching out to me, appealing for me to just lie down and rest, to be trapped by them forever. I suddenly feel myself making contact with the rocky, wet soil. I try to urge myself to my feet, but a force is keeping me from doing so. Him. The man garbed in black pulls out his legendary sword, aiming for my heart

"Your time has expired, Fallon." He smirks at me, laughing darkly he brings his sword down.

I awake in an instant. A cold sweat covering my whole body as I breathe heavily. I've been having the exact same dream for over two weeks now. Each time it appears, it gets scarier and scarier. But, enough of all this bad talk, allow me to introduce myself. As you may already know, I'm Fallon, to close friends Fal. I have violet hair that goes down to my chest, and gold eyes with silver markings in them. I would say my looks were mediocre, plump lips, big eyes, and a curved nose. I have always had a passion for drawing, and some of my friends say I'm pretty good at it too. I'm also a pretty good gymnast, having taken lessons at a local gym for as long as I can remember.

I decide to crawl out of bed, and into my closet, getting ready in my uniform which consists of a white, fitting button-up shirt, a navy blue blazer, and a navy blue skirt that goes up to my mid-thigh. I also put on some white knee socks, with two navy stripes near the top, and all-star converse. People say they hate uniforms, and they wish they could wear what they wear, but I for one, don't really mind uniforms. I mean, hear me out. You don't have to take the time to figure out what you're going to wear. AND, you won't get judged for not having the 'latest' styles.

I lazily walk into my bathroom, brushing my hair into the pin straight form like usual. I also apply some light makeup, such as mascara, eyeliner, and lip balm. After my makeup, I pick up my toothbrush from its holder, and grab the toothpaste, squeezing the goop on my little tooth cleaner. After brushing, I make my way downstairs, and see my mom making her lunch. I make my way to the entry room, and grab my bad, then into the kitchen again to pack up my homework, lunch, and etcetera.

"Good morning to you too." My mom chuckles as she continues making her sandwich.

"Sorry ma, just a little distracted today." I tell her truthfully

"Well, you're not too distracted to eat something." She tells me as she hands me an apple.

"Thanks." I reply, as I take a bit into the juicy red fruit.

"So, why are you so distracted today?"

"I guess I just have a bad feeling about today." I answer truthfully.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." She says, grabbing the lettuce from the fridge.

"yea, you're right. Well, I gotta meet up with Darcy at the bus stop. Love ya."

"Dress warm!" I hear her say as I walk out the door, bag in hand. A chill creeps up my spine as I make my way to the bus stop. It's pretty cold for being the beginning of autumn. Although it is my favorite season. The colours are just so beautiful. As I near my stop, I see a strange figure dressed in a hooded cloak walking up the sidewalk. I try not to make eye contact with the seemingly creepy man, but something inside just urges me to. I look in front of me, and see their piercing red eyes staring directly at me, staring into my soul. Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating, but still… Their pace starts picking up towards me, what the? I try to run the opposite direction, but I feel strong arms wrap around my petite waist. I'm too late. My vision starts getting blurry and lopsided, and the last thing I can remember is a beam of light speeding towards us.

"Ya know, you didn't have to scare the poor girl like that!" I must be waking up now.

"Well, what did you want me to do? Mr. Hero of Hyrule." Huh? Hero? Hyrule? Heh, see what I did there?

"I dunno, but anything would've been better than running at her like that! Poor girl must've been so scared." He trails off.

"Oh, so you just want me to walk up to her and say. 'Hi! I'm sheik, and the goddess sent me here so you cou-" He gets interrupted by the other man.

"Shh! I think she's waking up now!" Oh no, they're probably staring at me now.

"I- is she blushing?" asks the so called Sheik.

My eyes dart open, and I see two men staring at me, just as I suspected. I should become a detective, I feel like that would be a good career for me. I mean he-

"Uh, hi." The male says.

He wears a green tunic, with chainmail underneath. On his legs, some beige pants, and brown boots that go up to his shin. He also has some gauntlets and little blue earrings. And his face, just wow. He has oceanic blue eyes, and shaggy dirty blond hair, underneath his weird hat.

"Sup homie?" he looks at me like I have two heads.

"What language are you speaking?"

"Um, English."

"Oh, well we speak Hylian." I look at him weird

"Hylian? What are you talking about? There's no language called 'Hylian'" I use air quotations.

"Yea, well, around here, there's no such thing called engllish."

"Touche." I hear someone cough awkwardly.

"Hey! You're the one that grabbed me!" I point at sheik.

"Confirmative, but I can gladly confirm that no harm was intended." I scoff

"well, I don't know what world you're living in. If you grab a teenage girl, you're intending harm." He sighs

"Fallon, you are not in your world. You are in Hyrule, and you are to serve your purpose of aiding the hero in his quest." He tells me seriously

"That's me!" Link exclaims

"Well, how am I supposed to believe you? I mean, you kinda kidnapped me dude." Link nods in agreement

"Look, I am so very sorry for grabbing you. But would you have come here if I told you all of what I just did." I shook my head

"Exactly." He smirks

His expression changes when we hear a loud gallop outside the small cottage. I see both them scurry out the room, gathering equipment.

"have you seen my sword?"

"yea, by the fireplace."

'it's not the-, oh, never mind."

"Hey, uh guys, can someone tell me what's going on?"

"You grab her Link, I'll distract them" I hear Sheik tell Link.

"Okay, I can do that. Just, be careful." Link hurries into the room, picking me up bridal style.

"Um hello! Tell me what's going on!" I raise my voice.

"No time to explain, we have to go now." He walks quickly out the back door, and into the stables.

'Y'know Link, I can walk." He smiles sheepishly as a blush creeps up on his face.

He sets me on Epona, and mounts her as well. We ride out the stables, never turning back.


	2. Chapter 2

_**So, this is the second chapter! I'll be updating once every week ( Maybe twice if I'm feeling the creative juices flowing :D) **_

_**Please review, it inspires me to write more if I get criticism, or encouragement on my fic!**_

**_I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA ( I wish :( )_**

_**~Zelink!**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"Are we there yet?"

"No, I can confirm for the 100th time, that we are not there yet."

We've been riding for hours, and still have not reached our destination, wherever that is anyways. I wish we would just get there, I mean, sitting on Epona holding on to this hottie is nice and all, but it can also be boring.

"so, _where are _we going anyways." I ask, he sighs desperate for me to stop talking.

"We are headed west, to Kakaraiko." He announces, pointing west.

"Do you have an estimate of how long it will take up to get there?" I hear Link take a deep breath.

"About for more hours."

"Well, is there any way we can get there sooner?"

"No, it is not possible."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"C'mon, there HAS to be a shortcut!"

"NO! There isn't!" I huff in anger as we continue riding.

I'm pretty sure Link wants to murder me by now… Oh well! We ride in silence for a fre more minutes, just taking in the music that is the birds chirping happily. I wish I was a bird, I'd get to kakaraiko in a snap of a finger. Speaking of finger, mine hurt rom holding onto link for so long. I bet Epona's back hurts right now, she probably want to run free, not be some guys transportation. Oh well, everyone has their place in all this.

"Hey, you okay? You just became really silent, I mean, not like I'm complaining or anything." I sense a smirk forming on his lips.

"Eh, just thinkin I guess."

"About what." He looks back at me.

"Nothing in particular, just stupid stuff." He hums in acknowledgment.

I wonder how Link feels, traveling alone all the time, I mean, I guess he travels with Sheik, but that's not really company. He's pretty quiet. Well, I guess I don't really know him, he just seems like the quiet type. I snap out of my thought when I feel a slight pain on my left cheek, the feeling of blood traveling fastly to my cheek. I turn to see a bunch of green monsters on hogs running towards us.

"What are those!?" I yell

"They're Bublins. And they have no mercy for Hylians." Well, that's good to her, not sarcasm.

I feel Link urge Epona faster, the wind blowing through my thick purple hair. Ii can't just sit here feeling useless. I have to do something!

"Link, do you by any chance have a bow?" I ask sweetly

"Yea, why?"

"Give me your bow!" I order him

He reluctantly pulls the bow from the side of Epona, and hands it to me. I turn around and Aim my first arrow at the little monster. I let the arrow fly, and it hits the Bublin in the forehead. I do the same for the others, and before we know t, all that's left of them is their hogs.

"Where'd you learn to shoot like that?" he asks, a surprised look on his face.

"Eh, summer camp. All I did was archery when I was there. I think I have some pictures." I announce as I pull out my phone from my blazer.

"What is _that." _He looks at me with a weird expression on his face.

"What? You don't have IPhones here?" I ask in confusion

"We don't have any phones here." He grabs my phone from my hand.

"No need to be grabby!" he ignores me and stares at my cellular device, I sigh.

"This looks like a piece of junk." He announces.

"Here." I reach under his arm, and press the home button.

He gazes in amazement as the screen before him light up, showing my friend Darcy and I. I frown, even though it's only been like a day and a half, I miss Darcy. She and I were really close, we would do everything together. And now, I don't know if I'll ever see her again.

"Hey, you alright?" I hear Link ask, concern all over his face.

"yeah, I just miss my family and friends." He gives me a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure you'll see them again very soon." I smile at him.

"Thanks." Link nods, then continues gazing at my phone.

"So, what does this do?" I laugh a little, and take my cellular device from him.

"Well, I have this thing called Google, and you can search for anything your heart desires."

"No way."

"Yes way." I grin

"How about we look up your name."

I open Googel, and type in Link's name. I actually can't believe I have Wi-Fi right now. I click on Wikipedia read it out loud.

"Link refers to several different incarnations of the same fictional character and the protagonist of Nintendo's The Legend of Zelda series. Link has been featured in other media from Nintendo, including its merchandising, comic books, and a cartoon series." Wow, how could I not know this?

"What? Fiction? I'm right here! How could I be not real?" He looks at the screen in disbelief.

"Link, can you even read this?" he shakes his head, obviously confused.

"I'll read more." He just nods in response.

"Link is depicted as a child, teenager, or adult of the Hylian race, originating from the fictional land of Hyrule. Link often travels through Hyrule, defeating creatures, evil forces, and the series' primary antagonist, Ganon, while attempting to save Princess Zelda and Hyrule. To defeat him, Link usually requires the mystic Master Sword and Light Arrows, or a similar legendary weapon, obtained after many trials and battles, and magical objects or using other items such as musical instruments and weaponry." Link looks at me like I have two heads.

"See? This isn't telling the truth. I don't even have the Master Sword, nor do I think I'll even be able to wield it. And who the Farore is Ganon?" I should probably put this away…

"Um, I don't think you're supposed to know this." I put my phone in my pocket.

"Not like it's the truth anyways." He grumbles

We continue riding for a couple more minutes, before arriving in Kakaraiko. And can I just say, this whole place is just sand. I mean, there's a couple houses, a couple people, and a spring at the end. But other than that, nothing but sand.

"Hello? Fallon?" nudges my arm.

"Huh?" he snorts.

"The light spirit is calling you." I give him a weird look, what kind of hard drugs is he on?

"Over there." I look in the direction he's pointing, and see a giant orb floating there, whispering my name.

"Oh." I start walking over to it. I really hope this isn't anything serious..


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"Fallon, you have made a huge mistake and must leave this era in time." Okay, I guess it WAS serious…

"What did I do that could be so bad?" I ask, placing my hand on my hip.

The light disappears, and I see a bright light forming the shape of a body.

"Fallon, you have informed thee Hylians of the future technology." I hear a feminine voice tell me.

The brightness dims, and I see a woman with shimmering blonde hair, and bright cerulean blue eyes. She was garbed in a pure white dress that went down to about her ankles, and loose sleeves that went to her elbows. It was the least to say that she was beautiful.

"wait, I'm leaving because I told _**ONE**_ Hylian about something they're going to get in the future?" This is **not** fair!

"You have also informed that one Hylian that he is nothing more than a few pixels in your world." Her soft voice, turning sharp and persistent.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? Can't you just erase his memory or something?" I ask hopefully.

"The hero of Twilight will not pay for your actions."

"Pretty please?" The woman places a portal in front of me.

Well, it was worth a try…

"You will be sent even further into the past, where you will meet the very first hero." I sigh in defeat, and walk into the portal.

I let my eyes slowly flutter open, and find myself in a decent sized room, painted a light shade of violet. There's a wardrobe in one corner, and a desk with a chair beside the light purple bed (which I am currently on at the moment) in another corner. A vanity takes up the space on the opposite side of the room, with a stool in front of it. It's a pretty nice room, better than the one I woke up in before. Does that sound bad?

"Ahh, you're awake now."

I see the door now open, showing a heavier man, with with white hair, and what looks like a dress to me. I contain my laugh, as I answer respectably.

"yeah, I am." Well, it's kinda respectable.

'So, where am I exactly?" I ask in curiosity.

"You are in Skyloft, a floating chuck of land the goddess sent to the heavens."

"Right, so where can a gal find a hero of time around here." I ask, he looks at me, a surprised look over his face.

"How do you know of the hero?"

"Um, that's not important, what's important is I need to find him."

"The hero has not shown up yet yet."

"Oh..." well this is awkward.

"May I ask your name?"

"Oh, yeam my name is Fallon, Fallon Grey."

"Yes, and how did you arrive in Skyloft?" Hmm, should I tell him the truth? I might get kicked out again if I tell him… and I don't have time for that.

"I'm, not sure. Al I remember is bright lights and loud sounds."I lie.

"Hmm, the goddess perhaps?" I shrug, not really knoing how to answer.

"Well, while you say, you will be required to attend class at the Knights Academy. This will be your room, do you understand?" I nod

"Yes, thank you." I smile at him

"It is no problem at all. Also, if you need anything, my office is just down the hall, you may call me Headmaster Gaepora." I nod, and he exits the room, probably going to do something important-y.

I roll out of bed, and stand up, making my way to the door.I turn the knob, and creep out of my room, slowly, shutting ted or behind me. I walk down the hallway, and stairs, walking towards the door at the end of the hallway. Right before I make it though, a bulky man, with red obnoxious hair steps in my way.

"Why hello beautiful, why haven't I seen you around here before?" he smirks, probably thinking I'm interested, which I'm not.

"I'm new, now get out of my way." I huff as I try to slide past him, but of course, he blocks my way again.

"Hey, what's with the cold shoulder babe?" I roll my eyes, can't he understand I don't want to talk right now? I try and shove my way through, but he grabs my wrist.

"What the hell? Let go!" I raise my voice, but he doesn't flinch.

"Look, I know you're new around here, so let me fill you in on some valuable information." He licks his lips before continuing.

"Nobody ignores Groose, and I mean _**nobody **_he spits, adding emphasis on nobody.

"What do you think you're doing Groose?" I see somebody call behind me.

"uh, N- nothing. I was just leavin" he lets go of wrist, a guilty look all over his face. Without saying another word, he leaves.

I turn around, and see a girl my age with blonde hair, and light blue eyes.

"Sorry about Groose, he can be a handful."

"Tell me abut it." I mumble

"Anyways, I'm Zelda, my father told me to come check up on you." She smiles brightly

"Yeah, I'm fine. Oh, by the way, I'm Fallon." I tell the energetic blonde.

"Well Fallon, would you like a tour of Skyloft?"

"Sure it's not like I have anything better to do." I shrug

She smile, then grabs my wrist and practically drags me out the door.

Can I just say Skyloft is amazing. This piece of land is defying the laws of gravity! We're just randomly floating! Well, I guess were not just _**randomly **_floating, but still, amazing!

"So, everyone is given a bird?" I ask, dumbfounded by the giant birds in the sky.

"Yup! But I wouldn't really say given, more like chosen.

"Please do explain, dear Zelda." I say in a fake British accent. She smirks, then eplains.

"it is a custom in Skyloft for everyone to be chosen by a bird. A Loftwing and their rider have a special connection, as we consider ourselves to be one half of a pair, until we are made whole by our Loftwing." She takes a breath before continuing.

"When we are young, we meet our Loftwing under the statue of the goddess." She finishes, and takes a drink out of her glass of water. Oh yea, I forgot to mention were in the cafeteria, at least I think that's what they call it.

"Wow, that sounds like a sight to see." I breath

""Yea, especially when Link and his bird first met." I tilt my head, confused

"Link goes to the academy too." I'm guessing that's the hero I'm looking for…

"When he and his bird first met under the statue." She stops for a minute and smiles to herself

"H just jumped on his Crimson Loftwing and flew away. No training or anything! But I guess it helps when you have a rare breed." I nod, and take a sip of my drink.

"Zelda, were you bragging about me again?" Zelda looks at the entrance and beams

"Link!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**PLEASE READ END NOTES**_

_**I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA**_

_**Chapter 4**_

"I thought you had training today in sparring hall." She comments, getting up from her spot, and hugging her best friend.

"Oh, Eagus let us out of practice early today." He grins, and his light blue, oceanic eyes land on me.

"Who's your friend Zel?" he asks, tilting his head.

Okay Fallon, you've prepared for this, you will NOT make a fool out of yourself in front of a cute guy. This will not happen again. I stand up from my chair, and walk over to them, resulting in me tripping over the table leg, landing on my face. Crap…

"Oh my goddess! Are you okay Fallon?!" shrieks Zelda, rushing over to me.

Link paces over, and offers his hand to me. I gladly accept, both cause he's cute and I'm too lazy to put in the effort. I stand on my uncoordinated feet, and mutter a thanks to Link.

"I'm fine Zelda, happens all the time." I shrug, scratching the back of my head, feeling a little awkward.

"Oh well that's good! Couldn't let you get hurt on the first day!" she adds cheerfully

We stand there awkwardly for a couple seconds, before Zelda speaks up.

"Oh! You two don't know each other! Well, Link, this is Fallon, Fallon, Link."

"So Fallon, why haven't I seen you around before." He asks, his blue eyes shimmering in curiosity

"Well I'm not exactly from here. I guess you can say I don't come from the sky." I answer honestly

"Wait, you're from the surface?" Zelda asks in a hushed tone.

"The surface? As in down there?" I point to the ground, they nod in sync

"Yea, can you guys not go down there?" I ask, obviously confused.

"No, there's a cloud barrier that keeps us from the surface. How did _you _get here?" asks a confused Link.

"Couldn't tell you. All I remember is loud sounds and bright lights." I lie swiftly

"What's the surface like?" Zelda asks, curiosity laced in her feminine voice.

"Well, where I come from, there lots of trees, and you feel a lot heavier, considering you're on the ground. NOT floating on a chuck of land."

""I knew it wasn't just a barren landscape!" Exclaims the perky blonde.

We all chat for a while, making random conversation, until Headmaster Gaepora walks in.

"Ahh, there you are."

"Zelda, I need to speak to you… In private." He adds, eyes Link and I.

"Of course Father. I'll see you guys later." She exclaims, walking away with her father.

We both say goodbye to Zelda in unison.

'So, do you wanna go riding around Skyloft?" Link asks hopefully

"Actually, I don't have a loftwing." I frown, muttering disappointed.

''that's okay, we can both ride on mine!" Link explains, like it's the best idea in the world.

"Okay, I guess."

"Great! But first he'll have to get to know ya first." He winks at me, I feel a blush creep on my cheeks.

I follow Link outside, into the plaza. Well, at least Groose isn't here, like he usually is, or so Zelda tells me. I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about Zelda, like she's only being nice to me because she as to. No, Fallon you're just overthinking things again. You know what, I'll just stop thinking all together. Link brings his index fingers to his lips, and lets out a high itched whistle, I bet all of Skyloft heard it! A couple seconds later, a beautiful Loftwing lands in front of us. His feathers a crimson red, with hints of white, and lilac.

"Wow" I breathe

""I've never seen one up close." I admit, petting the majestic bird on his head.

"He likes you" Link smiles

I smile back, and the bird flies away, soaring through the sky.

"You ready?" Link asks

"Wait, he just flew up into the sky. How do we get on him?" Link smirks at me

"Oh, you're in for some fun. "I laugh nervously, and link runs to the edge, and jumps off.

"Link! What the hell?" I scream, running to the edge

I hear Link's high pitched whistle again, and a giant red streak dives for him, catching him before he falls to his death.

"Jump Fallon! I'll catch you!" he yells

"There is _no way _I'm leaving my life in the hands of a guy I just met!" I exclaim

"Just jump Fallon. _I promise _I'll catch you." He assures me, but I don't think I'm buying it quite yet.

"You sure?"

"Yea"

"So you'll catch me?"

"I promise"

"**Positive** you'll catch me."

"Just jump!"

Without thinking, I run and jump off the edge, feeling the adrenaline instantly kicking in. I feel the wind whipping my hair around, and the cool wind pushing against my skin. After what feels like forever, I feel strong arms wrap around me, making sure I don't fall.

"That wasn't so bad. _Was it?_" Link mocks me

"Oh, shut it blondie." I tell him as I mess up his golden locks.

We go riding around Skyloft, enjoying just soaring through the sky. I must tell you, Link is very rude for being the caring person Wikipedia says he is. He has spent almost this whole time making fun of my hair. It's not its ugly. Just abnormal…

"There is nothing wrong with purple hair."

"Obviously there's something wrong! Everyone except you has normal coloured hair!" I glare at him

'Well, maybe I'm just special, unlike you." he rolls his eyes playfully

'yeah, _very_ special." I gasp, and hit him in the chest

"OW!" he rubs his chest, and sends me a fake pouty face

"Well, that's what you get for making fun of a girls hair." I grin.

We decide to return to Skyloft, (Seeing how it's getting dark) and find Zelda before curfew.

"Hey guys, where'd you go?" she asks

"Oh, we've been riding around Skyloft. But Fallon didn't have a Loftwing, so we both rode on mine." Zelda plasters a fake smile on her more than average fac.

"Oh, sounds fun! Maybe next time I could join!"

"Yeah, maybe" I mutter

She gives me a dirty look, hidden enough so Link wouldn't notice. Why is she so upset with me? It's not like I did anything wrong! Did I? Maybe she likes Link, she seemed pretty happy to see him earlier… Maybe she's mad cause' Link and I hung out? She doesn't seem like the jealous type though. Eh, maybe I'm just seeing things.

"Fallon, you in there?" Link asks, shaking my shoulder gently

"Huh?" Wow Fallon, always so great with words

"You totally just zoned out."

"Probably just tired, m'goin to sleep" I declare

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure, night guys." I wave to them while walking towards my room.

I really hope Zelda's not mad at me, or else I bet my stay here could get a little intense.

So, I think i'm not going to update this for a long while unless I get a couple of reviews... I'm just not really feeling like writing, and it's a pretty big hassle to write if you're not inspired. So, unless I get a couple reviews I'm not going to updating for a long while. Sorry

**_~Zelink_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**I just wanna thank Ayako Zetra for reviewing! It really means alot. :D**_

_**I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA**_

* * *

><p>I suddenly feel myself making contact with the rocky, wet soil. I try to urge myself to my feet, but a force is keeping me from doing so. Him. The man garbed in black pulls out his legendary sword, aiming for my heart<p>

"Your time has expired, Fallon." He smirks at me, laughing darkly he brings his sword down.

I bolt upright, breathing heavily. Again with the same dream? I don't understand _why _I keep having this dream. I sigh loudly, knowing there is no way to change the past, and get dressed in the clothing Headmaster Gaepora kindly gave to me. It wasn't anything special, nor should it, just a light purple dress that goes right above my knee, with a floral pattern and some white ballet slippers. I look in my mirror, and comb through my forest of a bedhead. Geez, how does it get so naughty? I mean, c'mon, your just lying there!

I check my schedule, and see we have no class today. Hmm, maybe I'll go hangout with Link. No, he's probably still sleeping, it's pretty early still. And hanging out with Zelda is a no, considering I'm not even sure if she likes me. Maybe I'll draw, I haven't done that in a while. I walk to my desk, and pick up a black notebook from the wooden surface. I receive a pencil from the holder on the desk, and make my way outside, to the Statue of the Goddess, considering it looks really nice to just be sitting inside all day. I was right, it's really nice out for being the early morning. I sigh in content, the sun's light beams keeping me warm. I make it to the Statue, when I notice a short girl with green hair in the middle of the courtyard, playing a blue instrument. The song she plays sound happy and woodsy. She seems to be into the music, so I cautiously make my way inside. As I near her, I see a small blue fairy dancing around her head. The girl turns around, and smiles at me.

"Oh, I didn't know anyone was here." She admits, trying to hide her face in her short green hair.

"Oh, I just got here. I didn't hear much, except the song you were just playing. What's it called anyways?"

"It's called Saria's Song, I wrote it myself." She beams

"Oh, cool, it was really pretty."

"Thanks, I'm Saria by the way."

"Fallon, pleasure to meet you. Oh, and who's the fairy?" I ask, watching the fairy who is still dancing contently.

"Oh, her name is Navi. She can be a pain sometimes, but I don't know what I would do without her." Saria grins from ear to ear, probably proud of her little blue fairy.

"Well, can little Navi here speak?"

"Yea, but it seems like only I can hear her around Skyloft."

"Well, then I guess that makes you special." We smile at each other

"So, what brings you to the goddess statue so early in the morning?"

"Oh, I just wanted to take in the sunshine and draw for a bit." I answer truthfully, holding up my notebook so she can see.

"Do you consider yourself good at drawing?" I nod

"Yea, my friends on the surface say I'm pretty good."

"Well, let's put that theory to the test." She smirks at me

Saria and I sat in the courtyard for a long while talking and drawing. You can really tell Saria is a genuinely nice person. She's so kind, and actually listens to what others actually have to say. Which is a pretty rare trait in Canada now a days.

"Do you know Zelda?" I ask, concentrating on my drawing I'm currently sketching

"Sure, everyone knows Zelda. What am I saying, everyone knows everyone!" She exclaims.

"Do you think she can be a bit… Rude at times?"

"Absolutely not! Zelda is just as loving and kind as her best friend Link." I frown

"Maybe I'm just seeing things then." I think aloud

"Why? Did something happen?"

"Well, last night she wasn't being as nice as you say she is. She gave me the fakest smile I've ever seen. Not to mention the dirty look she gave me." I sigh

"Are you sure it was Zelda?" she looks at me doubtfully

"Absolutely positive it was her."

"It sounds very out of character." Saria taps her chin, probably puzzled

"You're tellin me." I mumble

"Maybe she was just in a bad mood?"

"It-"

"Hello Saria! Fallon." We turn, and see Zelda skip inside.

Saria gives me a knowing look.

"Hello Zelda, how are you feeling today?" The green haired girl smiles

"Oh, I'm just lovely today. How about you?"

"The usual happy." Saria responds, hardly paying attention.

"And I'm just great Zelda. Thanks for asking." I mumble, Zelda just rolls her eyes at me, not even trying to hide her hatred.

I get up from my spot, and dust myself off. Saria and Zelda start talking about the upcoming Wing Ceremony, and how they both want to be the goddess. I could care less, so I just take in the scenery this morning. You know what I've noticed, it's perfect down to the last leaf. I wonder how they get it to be perfect year round. I snap out of my thought when I see a bright glowing light come from behind the Statue of the Goddess. Hm, weird. Should I go check it out, or put up with Zelda? What hard choices I have to deal with, but I think I'll go with option 1. I walk over, and the light dims down, revealing a masculine body.

"Fallon, I'm here to save you!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Before you start reading, i just wanna make a few shoutouts to reviewers! **

**Thank you Woah, Ayako Zetra, and wise girl for reviewing! I honestly cannot say in words how much it means to me when people review! You guys keeping giving me insperation to write and post chapters every weekend! So, thanks again for taking the time to read and review my story! **

**So! Without further ado, lets start reading!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA (I wish :( )**

_**-Zelink**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"Save me?" I ask the straight postured Ninja in front of me, confusion written all over my face

Sheik grabs my arm, makes a portal, then starts walking to the golden time gate on the ground.

"Sheik, I can't leave!" I exclaim, pulling my arm from his grip.

"What? You have orders from the goddess Fallon. You cannot back out on destiny." Sheik sates, looking me straight at me with his piercing red eyes.

"Sheik, it's the goddess who sent me here." He stares at me, with a look of disbelief on his face.

"No, the goddess herself would not do that. It is impossible."

"Sheik, I di-"

"Fallon? Who's that?" I turn around, and see Zelda, Saria, and Link standing before us.

Oh snap, how do I explain this? I can't lie, cause Sheik will call me out. Then they'll catch me lying even more than I have. I guess there's only one thing** to** do.

"Oh, this is Sheik."

"Yea, what is he doing here?" Link asks, somewhat annoyed?

I turn to Sheik, and he's staring at Link like he can't believe his own eyes. After a couple seconds go by, Sheik snaps out of it, and answers for me.

"I am here to bring Fallon back to her era of time." Zelda grins from ear to ear.

"Wonderful! We were all getting sick of her anyways!" Zelda wave's goodbye, and Link looks at her, shocked.

"Sick of her?" Link asks, a bit of sadness in his voice.

Zelda eyes grow wide ""No, I mea-"

"Zelda, that was just downright mean. You're a better person than that. Weather she's your best friend, or your worst enemy, nobody deserves to be treated like that." Zelda hangs her head in shame.

"Well… I'll take this as my cue to leave." Saria darts away with her fairy not far behind her.

"Fallon sorry to interrupt. But we really need to leave. Link is waiting for you."

"Link? I'm Link." His eyes narrow at Sheik.

"I take it you have not told these people the truth Fallon." I glare at Sheik, but he remains his straight posture and faced self.

"I wasn't allowed to tell them. Anyone for that matter."

"Tell anyone what?" Link ask, I sigh.

There is absolutely no way I'm getting out of this. I explain everything to Link and Zelda. From Sheik grabbing me, to now. They both just stared at me in shock for a good three minutes, unable to comprehend what I just told them. I have to admit, it was kinda awkward. I was trying to not make eye contact the whole time. Looking at anything other than them, how would you like it if someone was staring at you for minutes! Anyway, I think it was safe to say that they were shocked.

"So, you're from a different universe al together?" I nod

"Yup"

"And you know another me?"

"Yup"

"And the goddess sent you here? To aid the hero?"

"Yea, thanks for repeating what I literally **just** said captain obvious." He glares at me.

"I'm just a little bit confused right now." He rubs his forehead.

"Why?"

"Well, Skyloft is fine! Why would you need to 'aide a hero'! Heck, why does Skyloft **need **a hero." Link exclaims.

"I dunno yet, but I'm guessing we'll find out soon. "

"But I thought Sheik was taking you with him?" Link and I both glare at Zelda

"I can't leave. At least not until I speak with the goddess again. Although, I'm not sure how to contact her. So it might take a while." I scratch the back of my head.

"Well, what am I to do while we wait for word from the goddess." Sheik states

"Uhm, you can hang here, I guess." Sheik's eyes wrinkle.

"Hang?"

"Y'know? Rest here?"

"Ahh, I suppose that would be acceptable. But we are only staying for five days. No later than that." I just nod, not wanting to discuss this further

"Do you need a place to stay?" Zelda asks, batting her eyelashes

"That will not be necessary." Sheik states, as he turns swiftly and jumps off the edge.

Link and Zelda look at each other, stunned. I just shrug.

"Shouldn't you guys be used to seeing that? Besides, I bet it happens all the time."

"Do you think we should inform the Headmaster why you're here?" Link asks, getting right back on topic

"He already knows why I'm here. Just not how." I shrug, staring at the ground.

"Well, whatever you have to go though, I'll be right there next to you." I smile at Link

"Thanks, I'm glad to know I'm not alone in this." Link smiles back.

"I wouldn't make a friend suffer alone." He jokes, as he approaches me, and bear hugs my torso.

I hug back, not wanting to be rude. Who am I kidding, I hugged back because I wanted to! I'm happy Link isn't mad at me for lying to him, it'd be awful if I had to go through this alone. Link releases his grip on me.

"How bout we go inside now? Yeah?" I nod, and we all make our way inside the academy.

I can honestly say that if looks could kill, I would have been brutally murdered by Zelda right now. Whatever, she can glare all she wants, I'm just goona smile and pretend I don't even see her.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi everyone! I just want to make some shoutouts to people who follow/favorite/review my story!**_

_**I would like to thank Akayo Zetra for always reviewing the story! Yo are my new best friend! :)**_

_**I'd also like to thank Wise Girl because you follow/favorite/and review the story! You are forever amazing!**_

_**Last but not last, I would like to thank Bellfire, Nemikconi new sora, and tweety bird for following my story! (and extra thanks to tweety bird for favoriting this story!)**_

_**h, and I'm sorry for all the information in this chapter! I tought it would be nessacary to put that in there, to understand the story better I guess :P**_

_**Alright, now that my rant is done, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Do I really have to put a disclaimer again?**_

_**I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7 <strong>_

"Fallon, you have once again told these people of their great destiny" I really hate this so called goddess.

"Okay, first of all, I didn't have a choice. Secondly, I will not step into another goddess forsaken portal, so tough luck miss holy almighty goddess." I tell the blonde haired beauty

"I was not about to ask you to leave this time era."

"And wh-… Wait, what?"

"I need you here. There is something going on with the timeline. You need to figure out who is doing this."

"And how do you expect me to do that?" I ask, somewhat annoyed with this so called goddess.

"I am not sure quite yet, but while I think it through, you need to aid the hero of time" Again with the hero?

"Okay. Wait, the hero **is** Link right?" She gives me a look of stupidity, well excuse me goddess. **(Authors Note: I had to do it, sorry XD…) **

"Each hero is given the name Link." She sighs, I nod

"Okay, and uh, thanks for the confirmation." She smiles slightly, as she disappears.

Well, I guess I should explain to you where I am exactly. I'm in the same woods as my dream, but instead of it being damp, cold, and dark, its sunny, warm, and somehow… Safer, I guess. Well, I guess it doesn't matter where I am now, because everything is slowly fading away. Kinda like when you mix two paints together, and it just meshes into some random colours.

I slowly let my eyes flutter open, and adjust to the light beaming inside my room. I stretch out my limbs, and sigh deeply. Getting up feels like too much of a chore right now, so I off my bed, and over to my wardrobe. As I sit up, I decide on wearing a grey and light blue dress, with my ballet slippers. I really miss my old wardrobe, just wearing dresses these past few says sucks. I'd rather have some ripped jeans and a t-shirt, or a hoodie for that matter. Anyways, after I comb through my hair, I realize I have class today, and in about ten minutes at that. I gather my things, and walk downstairs, and into the classroom, right when I sit down though, I feel a presence next to me.

"Why hello Fallon, why have you been hanging out with Link when you would have hung out with **me**?" Ugh, Groose.

"Because quite frankly, I don't hang out with narcissistic, big haired jerks." He touches his chest, hurt.

"Oh dear Fallon, why would you say that?"

"Because it's true Groose, now scram, that's my spot." I look up, and see a girl with a Green Beret and red pigtails.

Groose mutters some foul language that I'm not goona repeat, and slouches away.

"Thanks." I tell the girl as she sits down.

"No problem, I'm Karane, and you are?"

"Fallon, I guess you could say I'm new around here." Karane nods

"Yea, I've heard some things about you." Oh great.

'Well, I hope they're good things." She shrugs

"Depends on who you ask."

"Well, you do you ask?" I ask in curiosity

"Well, according to Link, you're an outgoing, all around nice person." I look down, feeling a blush creep on my face.

"And to Zelda you're an annoying deku nut with purple hair." We both slightly laugh

"What I don't understand is why she hates me so much." I sigh loudly.

"I think I may know."

"Go on."

"Well, I think she's a bi-"

"Hello ladies." We look over, and see Link make his way into the classroom, and sits in the vacant seat on the other side of me.

"Oh, hey Link." I greet him, and he smiles his usual smirk.

"You excited for your first class?" I roll my eyes

"Oh yea, just bursting with excitement! I can hardly contain it!" We all laugh

"I guess I'll take that as a no." he snorts

We make small talk for the next couple of minutes, as students enter the room and take their seats, waiting for class to start. But one thing I noticed is that Zelda didn't show up. I wonder why she's not here. Even though she's rude to me, doesn't mean I can't be nice.

"Alright class, today we will be learning about the goddess and the hero." Instructor Owlan walks in, and starts writing on the board.

I glance beside me, and see Link scribbling something down on a piece of paper quickly.

"I would like you to open your text books to page 152 and read that chapter. Then we will discuss it in class in three days, considering the Wing ceremony is in two days, and you all get tomorrow to practice." He sits in the front of the classroom, and takes out some papers.

Okay this is a lot of information so bear with me. Basically, Hero of The Knights has been imprisoned falsely for four years. During this time the Demon King, Demise attacks the land of Hylia. When Demise kills the Lord who had The Hero imprisoned, he is set free by the Knights of Hylia, claiming that the land was in need of a hero. They present the Hero with his sword, which had been shattered in battle prior to his imprisonment. The Hero then swears to fight for the children of Hylia for all eternity, and as he does so, Hylia, the Goddess of Time descends to him astride a Red Loftwing.

The Loftwing calls for a hero to do battle with Demise alongside him. He states that the men of Hylia were unworthy to be his rider. The Hero then stands forward and vows to cast down the Demon King. Hylia then addresses the Hero, telling him that Demise will soon attack. She tells the people that the Loftwing will lead them to the sky. The White Goddess then entrusts the Hero with The Master Sword, the blade she claims was "meant only for the use of the gods". She then informs the Hero that in order for him to be able to use the weapon, it must be unmade and remade by his hands.

With the Blade of evil's Bane in hand, the Hero strode forward into battle, knowing that whether he was triumphant or defeated, it did not matter, as he was a distraction to Demise as Hylia sent the people of Hylia into the skies. The hero stood against the armies of Hell alongside the Goron Tribe. As the battle raged on many were slain by the monsters of Demise, until only the Hero stood alone, fighting the legions with the might of the Master Sword.

The Hero stood before Demise, and as the great demon challenged him, the Hero boldly stated he was not afraid of death. He was then struck down by Demise. As he lay dying, the great Red Loftwing appeared before him saying he had watched his battle to defend the people, and accepted him as his rider, declaring that he and the Hero will fight together for eternity. Then three dragons circled the two and blessed the Master Sword, allowing it to shine with the power of the gods. As the people of Hylia ascended into the heavens, the Hero stays behind, understanding that he was needed on the surface.

The Hero calmly accepted fate, and death took him as he bid farewell to the Great Loftwing. Hylia then seals Demise away and entrusts the Triforce in the hands of the humans of Skyloft. Before returning to the heavens, The White Goddess is seen Cradling the body of the Hero in her arms, crying. She then promises that when they next meet, she will shed her divinity and stand before him as a human. As she carries him into the heavens she whispers that whenever the land of Hylia was in danger or peril, they would be reborn to save the land, and cleanse it of evil.

Yeah, a lot of information for one chapter. I could hardly get through it in the time period of the class.

"Hey Link, where's Zelda today?" Link smiles sadly

"She said she didn't feel well today."

"Oh, well I hope she feels better soon." The smile never falters

"Me too."

"Fallon, could you come see me for a minute." Headmaster Owlan asks me

I get up from my spot, and head to the front of the classroom.

"Fallon, how would you feel about being the goddess for the Wing Ceremony."


	8. NOTICE

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating but this chapter is extra-long and I have a lot of schoolwork at this moment. _**SO**_, I promise to update on Sunday! But, this is not why I made this, no, this is about the chapter I am currently writing! I want your opinion!

_**SO**_, I was thinking about making this VERY DRASTIC! Now, I can't really tell you how drastic, but I can tell you it involves Zelda and Fallon.**_ (Evilly laughs while rubbing hands together)_** Now, do you think I should go my own route and make it drastic, or should I go with how it was scripted? Because I'm almost finished the chapter and I need _your _opinion.

_**Sincerely,**_

_**The girl who is sorry she missed an update 3**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! So, I'm sorry I didn't update last Sunday... I was being lazy (no, that's no excuse but yeah...) **

**BUT! I did make this one extra long! Usually the chapters will be around 1,000 words but this one is _3,000_ words! I was goona cut it in half and make it two chapters but I felt bad for not updating so I didn't. Yeah, well that's enough talking for me, i'll let you get to the story!**

_**I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA**_

**~Zelink**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day of Wing Ceremony<strong>_

"This isn't my style, Zelda." I tell the upbeat blonde as she dresses me in a maroon dress that goes down to my knees. She accessorizes it with a brown belt that has a blue cloth attached with the goddess's symbol. Also, another belt with gold circles attached to one another. She also gave me some brown boots, and green bracelets. And of course, I had to make a sailcloth, considering I was chosen to portray the goddess, s I have it tied around my shoulders. I think the weirdest thing about this is… She did our hair the same way. We look very similar, and it kind of creeps me out.

"This is what the goddess is supposed to wear!" she exclaims as she does final touches on my hair, I just grunt in response.

I know what you're thinking, 'why are you hanging out with Zelda?' Well, first of all, this is somewhat forced, I was deciding what to wear in my room, then she pulled me into hers, and has been nice to me ever since. I'm not goona lie, I have no idea what her deal is, bit I guess it's better than fighting with her.

"Oh, by the way Zelda, thanks to you, I have a lot less blood because you told me to make this sailcloth." I complain

"Oh, do you have the harp?" she ignores my comment

"yeah, it's in my room."

"Great, okay we'll grab it and meet Link at the goddess statue where I told him to meet me bright and early." She smiles.

We go to my room and grab my harp before walking over to the goddess statue. I just wanna take a moment to say the weather is so nice today, it's perfect for the ceremony. And a bonus of the nice weather is the people. They're all extra happy because of the Wing Ceremony today. We arrive at the statue courtyard, and see no sight of Link.

"Hmm, maybe he's still sleeping. I'll send a letter to his room." She announces as she puts her hand in her pocket, and retrieves a letter.

"Where did you get a letter?" she shrugs

"I knew he would sleep in, so I made a letter to him earlier." I nod as she calls her bird. The light blue bird lands in front of her, and she gives her Loftwing the letter. The majestic Loftwing flies away to deliver it.

"So, you should really get in some extra practice before the ceremony with your harp." Zelda comments as she points to my harp.

"You're right. I almost have the song perfect." I say as I take the harp from my back.

I ready the gold instrument as I sing the lyrics to the beautiful song.

_Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess, _

_unite earth and sky, and bring light to the land._

_Oh youth, show the two whirling sails the way to the Light Tower... and before you a path shall open, and a heavenly song you shall hear._

I keep plucking the strings for a few seconds before letting the music fade away. I hear footsteps behind us. As I turn I see Link make his way inside the goddess courtyard.

"Morning sleepyhead." I wave at Link as he sheeply smiles.

"Link! Doesn't Fallon look great today?" I roll my eyes as she holds her arms out.

"Yeah, she looks great." I smile playfully at him, and he returns the look.

"So, are you ready for the Wind Ceremony today?" I ask Link

"Well I thi- "

"I can answer that for him, no, he's not. Even when he is riding is out riding his Loftwing, he's just lazily gliding! Probably daydreaming!" Zelda scolds, as Link stares at the ground.

"You know what Link, you're goona get in some extra practice before the ceremony." Zelda announces as she grabs Links arm and literally drags him to the wooden statue, I follow begind him smirking.

"Zelda, something's wrong. I can't sense my bird out there." Link states worriedly

"Hmm? What's that? You can't 'sense' your bird out there? Oh, I get it, you're trying to weasel out of having to practice. Nice try, but you're not fooling me." She scolds him once again.

"Off you go!" Zelda announces as she pushes Link off the edge.

Several seconds pass and his giant red bird is nowhere to be found.

"Something's wrong!" Zelda says worriedly as she jumps off the edge to rescue Link. She arrives atop Skyloft with Link in her birds clawed feet.

"I'm sorry, friend. I didn't mean to push you so hard. You didn't sprain your wing? Did you?" Zelda asks her tired bird.

"And you still can't sense your bird? Right Link?" Link nods, no having enough words to comprehend this.

"Link, you should explain this mess to my father, and see if he's willing to delay the race a little so you can find your bird." Zelda tells Link, as she tends to her Loftwing.

"You're right Zelda. I'll go talk to him right now."

"I'll go with you. We can search together." I smile

"Thanks Fallon." Link smiles back

We head to headmaster Gaepora's headquarters, but we don't say one word to each other. I feel really bad for Link, what could have happened to Link's bird? Or worse, who could have stolen it. We make it to the quarters and I tell Link I'll wait outside the door. He just nods as he enters the room. I hear a fain mutter of words for a few minutes before I see Link walk out the door.

"So? Is he going to delay the race?" I ask, anxious as ever

"Yeah, just until I can find my Loftwing." I smile in encouragement

"Well, that's good news!" Link just nods

"So, where should we look first?"

"Hmm, maybe we should go ask Pipit, he's pretty intelligent when it comes to birds." I nod, as Link leads the way

Once we find Pipit in the front of the Sparring Hall, he yells at us.

"Link! Perfect Timing! Come over here, I was just looking for you!" He yells, so we jog oer to him

"I heard your Loftwing went missing. So I thought I'd join in on the search. And gt this; When I asked Fledge what he knew, he started acting weird." Pipit tells us

"I'm so sorry Link." Fledge apologizes

"Go on! Tell him the truth!" Pipit tells Fledge, he sighs

"I really wanted to tell you but… if Groose found out I told you…" Fledge announces sadly

"It sounds like Groose forced him to keep quiet about it." Pipit adds, Link and I nod

"Just a little while ago, when I was cleaning the Dining Hall, Groose and his buddies came in." Well, that can't be good

"They didn't notice I was there and started talking about their plan to hide your Loftwing." I look at Link, you could tell he was worried about his poor Loftwing

"I wanted to warn you Link, but just as I tried to walk away, Groose and his gang grabbed me. They said if I told you, they would make sure I would never ride a Loftwing again!" We all frown at this

"It sounds like Groose and his buddies had a plan to capture your bird and hide him. My guess is where they always hangout, behind the waterfall." Link and I nod simultaneously

"But if you're going out to the waterfall, there are some dangerous things there. Creepy, crawly things. You'll need a sword. I think I saw the Knight Commander go into the sparring hall a while ago. You should go ask him if you can borrow one."

"Yeah, I'll go ask him now." Link states as he enters the Sparring Hall

I wait for Link for a couple minutes, then finally he comes out with a sword on his back

"Alright, let's go."

"Wait!" he looks at me, confused

"Can we go to the plaza first? I forgot something there." Link rolls his eyes, but nods anyways.

Once we get there however, Groose and his gang are sitting there.

"You know Groose, that sure was a pain, what with all the pecking and scratching. " I hear Crawlin say, I look over at Link, and he looks furious

"Course it was. Yu thought a big Crimson Loftwing like that was goona go down without a fight? But we got him, and I don't care how tough those birds are supposed to be, he's not getting out of that pen anytime soon boys." They all get up, and Crawlin and Strich turn around.

They start backing up when they see Link and I. Finally, Groose turns around, and stumbles back a bit.

"Woah! Link! So, uh, yeah… Just how long have you been standin there?"

"Just enough to know you caged Link's bird." I mumble, but Groose ignores me, and pushes me out of the way… For once, and starts circling Link

I go to back Link up again, but Crawlin and Strich get in my way.

"What's your problem, anyway? Oh, wait… I got it. You're here to talk about today's race. I can see it those dopey eyes of yours. They're pleading 'Oh Groose, can you please find it in your heart to let me win today? Please!'" I roll my eyes at this

"You're just desperate to ton so you can get some alone time with Fallon up on the Statue of the Goddess at the end of the Ceremony." I grunt in annoyance as Groose gets in Links face.

'Well, sorry, pal. Groose doesn't do charity for wimps. My advice? Word hard and wish with all your heart. You might even come in second." Groose tilts his head a little

"… Say. Come to think of it, how come I don't see your bird? Where is that scruffy pile of red feathers?" Link looks like he's about to murder Groose

"I can't imagine what could've happened to him. Do you think his tiny brain got confused by all the clouds and got lost?"

"Bring it on." Link growls, oh no.

"Pfft! Sure. Only thing is, I don't know how you're going to do that with no bird! You goona grow wings? You know, dopes like you are dragging our honored Academy through the mud." Groose points at Link's face.

"And just who might you be talking about, Groose?" I hear Zelda say behind me, groose stutters in response.

Link starts slowly backing up beside me, but Zelda shoves him out of the way anyways. She points her finger right in groose's face.

"Don't even try it Groose. You're picking on Link again, aren't you? He's a student at the academy, like all of us. Why do you insist on bullying him around so much?" Zelda asks, anger raging through her eyes.

"yeah… I suppose…" Groose stutters

"You suppose? Suppose what?" Groose starts to look like a lovesick puppy, and giggles like a childish little girl.

"I… Suppose… you… Er…" He finally snaps out of it and starts walking away, his friends following him.

"Pfft! Forget it. I wasn't supposing anything. OK?" We all look at each other, dumbfounded.

"Okay, were outta here, boys! Later, Link! Hope you find your bird, or else you're goona have to sit out today's race." He says as he waves goodbye

"That could be a major setback towards knighthood, so find that bird or get used to the taste of failure. It's your special flavor. "They all jump off the cliff backwards and call their birds, finally they ride away from Skyloft.

"I hate to say it, but I'm beginning to suspect that those blockheads has something to do with your bird's disappearance." No? Really Zelda?

"Link, those guys aren't going to help us find your bird, so we'd better start searching." She looks back at us, and smiles

"Fallon and I will fly around Skyloft and see if we can find any trace of your bird." She gestures me to run off the ledge with her, so I reluctantly follow.

I jump off the edge, and her bird catches me.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Link!" I yell at him, just as he exits the cave.<p>

Zelda lands her bird, and we both jump off her.

"Hey Link, I was hoping I'd find you here. Fallon told me you'd gone searching around the waterfall, so I thought we'd join in on the search. "Link smiles, then nods

"So, how's your search going? Have you found any sign of your Loftwing?" I ask hopefully, Link frowns.

"No, not yet…" my smile falters at this.

"Oh no, well, lets not lose hope yet. Groose and his gang hangout just up ahead. Maybe we'll find something there." I put a smile on for Link.

"Yeah, you're right, lets go." Link motions us to follow him

As we round the corner we see Links red bird trapped in a hole in the wall with wooden planks being held up by ropes.

"Look Link! Your bird!" Zelda announces, Link runs over and cuts the ropes to free his bird.

His huge red bird steps out slowly, and spreads his long wings. Link approaches his bird and rubs his head. The red bird then nudges Link with his beak. The maestic bird then flaps it's wings, and starts soaring once again.

"We should hurry, Link. Now that your Loftwing is free, you should fly to the ceremony…" Zelda announces

* * *

><p>I just went with Zelda to tell her father Links bird was found, then I come to the plaza and see Groose picking on Link again?<p>

"Oh man, I bet she was thinking about me when she was stitching the Sailcloth… yup, I can see it now. First, I win the big race, and then Fallon and I finish the ceremony together on the statue, just the two of us." Groose mumbles. _**Um, what?**_

"It'll be our special moment alone. Nobody is stopping me and Fallon from having _our_ _moment. _Oh, it's so real I can… I can see it." He keeps rambling about us having a moment.

"Psst, Groose! Behind you! _**Right**_ behind you!" Crawlin and Strich exclaim simultaneously

"What?! Can't you see I'm in the middle of-" he turns around

"GAH!" he takes a couple steps back

"Care to explain just what you meant by '_our special moment alone_?'" I put my hands on my hips, Link looks at us, amused as to what Groose might say.

"I.. Uh, nothing big really, just… Just… Link! Yeah, I was just telling my buddy here how glad I was he found that red bird of his. Boy, am I looking forward to a fair race." Link and I both look at him disbelievingly

"Anyhow, later Fallon. Look for me during the race. I'll be the one pulling off all the dangerous moves." I scrunch up my nose as he and his biddies walk away.

"Did you hear that guy? A fair race? Yeah, that chances of that happening are just about less than zero." Link nods in agreement

"I know you've got these guys beat, and deep down I think you do too." Link looks at me nervous

"Us? Alone?" oh my Link

"Come on, Link! Try to focus for once."

"Actually Fallon… There's something I wanted to tell you now that were on this topic…" He looks at the ground nervously.

"What is it Link?" He stays silent for a few seconds before answering.

"Fallon, I really li-"

"The Wing Ceremony will now begin! Participating students, please assemble." I hear instructor Horwell call

"Well, you better get going Link, you can tell me after the race, okay?"

"Okay, I'll tell you after the ceremony." He mumbles something else but I don't quite catch it as he walks away.

* * *

><p>Link won the race! He starts celebrating on his Loftwing as I call out his name and jump off the edge with my harp in hand. He looks alarmed and dives to catch me from falling. I land in front of him on his Loftwing, he looks at me concerned at me concerned, so I perk up.<p>

"Don't worry, I'm fine! Great flying Link, congratulations!" I lean my torso in a little

Now, we better get started with the ceremony." He laughs nervously as he nods.

We arrive at the top of the statue fast, and Link and I leap off his bird.

"Link, hand me that bird statuette you grabbed in the race. I must offer it to the goddess." Link goes into his pockets, and hands me the statuette.

I then put it in the holster. I put my harp in ready position, and start playing The Ballad of the Goddess. As I strum the beautiful gold instrument, I feel peace and serenity take over the atmosphere. I finish the song, and put my harp on my back. I hold out my hand, and Link puts his hand on mine, then kneels down.

"Great goddess, guiding light and protector of our people, grant us your blessing and mercy as I act in your stead during this ceremony." I take a deep breath before continuing

"Valiant youth who grasped victory at the celebration of the bird folk… In accordance with the old ways… I now bestow the blessings of the goddess upon you." I take off the sailcloth I had tied around my shoulders, and Link looks up

"The blessings of the goddess drift down from the heavens aloft a sail, which I now bestow upon you.

Link takes the sailcloth and raises it high in the air.

"Link! Quit goofing. This Is supposed to be a sacred ritual, remember?" I tease, as I laugh a little

"Do you know how much blood I lost trying to make it for today's champion? "I joke, and he laughs loudly

"Now we really should finish up this ritual." I move closer to Link

'You do know what happens at the end… Right?"

"Sort of." Link answers honestly, I laugh

"Well, I'm glad you're well informed on the subject." I move even closer so our bodies are almost touching.

Link looks at me, surprised.

"You have to jump off Link! I dunno what you were thinking!" Link blushes as he rubs the back of his head.

"But once you land in the center of the courtyard, come get me, yeah?" He laughs a little and nods.

"Okay Bye!" I exclaim as I push him off the ledge.

He screams in surprise as he takes out his sailcloth, and lands in the center. His red bird lands beside me, and I gratefully climb on. The bird I just decided to call Rouge lands on the ground, next to Link and I step off.

"Hey, nice sailing." I grin, he snorts

"Gee thanks."

"So, what is it you wanted to tell me?" I ask him, and he suddenly looks nervous.

"Uh, I just wanted to tell you that… Uhm, see, what I'm trying to say is.. I think that you're rea-"

"Hey guys!" I hear Zelda say as she runs into the courtyard.

Link looks at her, disappointed? I thought they were best friends?

"So Fallon, wanna go riding around Skyloft" she asks me.

"Sure, but what about Link?" I ask

"Oh, I just wanted it to be just us girls, we can hangout later Link." She smiles, and Link nods sadly

"Well, I guess I'll see you later Link. Bye." I wave, and he smiles sadly and waves, as Zelda drags me to the edge.

* * *

><p>"Zelda we sure are far away from Skyloft. I can't even see any of the colourful islands anymore, just barren little islands. "She mumbles something but I don't just catch it.<p>

"What was that?"

"That's the point Fallon!" she yells

'Ever since you came to Skyloft, you caused me nothing but trouble! But now…" she laughs

"I don't have to worry about you anymore."

"Zelda! What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about putting you back where you came from!" is the last thing she says as she pushes me off her Loftwing, leaving me to fall to my death


	10. Chapter 9

**So, first of all, thank-you for following, reviewing etc the story! I really appreciate it when I have others input! **

**Also, I am so so so so so sorry I haven't updated sooner. I went to Edmonton to visit, and my uncle (which is who I was staying with) did not have a computer... And I forgot my writing journal... So basically I had a very short time to write this, but I promise you there will be longer chapters from now on. Yeah, I think this chapter is about 700 words, which is my shortest chapter. Again, I'm really sorry, maybe I will be able to update this weekend if school isn't hectic. Keep in mind I might not be able to cause I have 3 summative assignments due next week...**

**Anyways, sorry for ranting, enjoy the story, or whats there at least. **

**I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA**

* * *

><p>I open my eyes, and see I'm in some sort of desert. I knew I shouldn't have trusted Zelda, her being nice to me is like a dog being nice to a cat. Near to impossible. I look around, and notice I'm lying perfectly on some tumbleweed. There is <em><strong>no way <strong>_I landed like this. And how did I survive that fall? It had to be more than a thousand foot drop! Not to mention my dress has little to no dirt on it and I have no scratches. I suddenly hear footsteps to my right. I look over and see Sheik walking towards me.

"Sheik? What are you doing here?" The ninja sits next to me.

'Well, I was certainly not going to allow you to fall to your death." Sheik states

"So, you saved me? He nods

"Do you know where we are?" he thinks a minute before answering.

"I do not know where we are, but I can get to where I would like." I ruffle my eyebrows, Sheik sighs

"I do not know where we are located, but I have been walking around for quite some time, and know how to get where I would like."

"Ahh…"

"So, have you heard word from the goddess yet?" Oh yea, I didn't tell everyone yet.

"Yeah, she said she needs me here until further notice." Sheik nods

"I cannot stay here much longer Fallon." I frown

"how am I supposed to find Link without you?"

"Ahh yes, you are supposed to aide this hero." I nod

"Well, I can show you where the forest is, my guess is Link will go there first."

"Alright, is that far? Because I'm not used to walking long distances." Sheik chuckles.

Wait, Sheik can laugh?

Sheik grabs my waist, pushing us close to each other, and starts mumbling some words I can't hear. This is a bit awkward, well, for me anyways. I'm not sure what he's doing right now.

"Close your eyes." Sheik orders, and I do as I am told

"I feel a gust of wind, and hear a small explosion, I then open my eyes and see we are surrounded by trees. This must be the forest, and we didn't have to walk!

This forest is strangely familiar. Especially at this time of night, it's as though I've been here before. Wait, this forest is the one from my nightmare. No, no, no, this can't be happening.

"Sheik you can't leave me here alone." I tell him alarmed.

"He looks at me, shocked.

'Fallon, why are you so alarmed? This is just a forest." I sigh

"Look, I just have a bad feeling about this place." I lie

Sheik examines me for a couple seconds, which is also really awkward, considering he's just staring me down from top to bottom… If I didn't know any better, I would think he was checking me out.

"Fallon, how are you supposed to aide this hero if you cannot handle a peaceful forest. " I sigh once again, knowing he's right.

"You're right, I'll probably be fine." Sheik nods as he makes a portal to his left

"Are you sure you have to stay here?" he asks, his eyes actually showing... Sadness?

Never thought I would see the day.

"Yeah, the goddess told me to stay here"

"Well, what is Link to do without you?"

"Sheik, I honestly don't know anymore." I say as I rub my forehead

"Fallon, I know you are stressed about your destiny. But it should be simple, you make your own, not anyone else."

"Y'know what Sheik? You're right, I should do what _I want _to do, not what some goddess want me to do. It's my life!" all Sheik does is nod

"It's settled then, Sheik, I'll go with you."

"Alright, we leave now then." I nod and walk towards the portal.

As I near the portal though, I hear running footsteps behind me

"Fallon!" Link?

He grabs my arm just as I step into the portal, and is transported with us to years upon years into the future.


End file.
